


take my breath away (and other assorted choking puns)

by kamrynmustdie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, brian is curious, don’t we all, i think? jae just likes calling bri baby, jae is happy to comply, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynmustdie/pseuds/kamrynmustdie
Summary: “yeah, i haven’t done that. i’d... be open to it, though, same as you. uh.. never have i ever... choked someone.”jae took a shot, never breaking eye contact.





	take my breath away (and other assorted choking puns)

**Author's Note:**

> title purely because i’d like to imagine jae spent the next couple days after this making subtle jokes about brian’s thing for choking hehe
> 
> also this is purely self indulgent bc i was watching a day6 interview and had a random epiphany of ‘i really wanna choke brian’ so uh. here we are

“never have i ever...” jae looked around the dim landscape of brian’s front room, hoping something would inspire him. what hadn’t he done? what would brian have done? maybe he was overthinking this.

“...watched an episode of queer eye.”

brian looked him in the eyes as he downed the shot in front of him, almost spilling vodka on his sweatpants as he poured another. “you’ve never? shit’s wholesome, you’d love it.”

“maybe i should, see what all the fuss is about or whatever. i’ve heard some, uh, things about antoni.”

brian stifled a giggle. “yeah, we’re all kinda thirsty for him.” he paused, studying jae’s profile in the weak lamplight that illuminated him. “you’d know if you watched it. anyway! never have i ever slept with a girl.”

jae shot a deadpan look towards the younger man as he took a shot. why were they even playing a dumb party game with each other, taking shots on brian’s living room floor at 3am?

“wait, shit, really? i thought you only had experience with guys.”

shaking his head, jae raised an eyebrow, smug. “i basically knew i was gay from how much i didn’t like sleeping with girls, bri.”

“fair. your turn, bro.”

“alright, never have i ever bro-zoned my own boyfriend.”

brian glared at jae, knocking back another shot. “you’re no fun, bro. that’s the only pet name you’re getting from now on.”

“that’s not even a pet name!” jae rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, the fond smile on his face negating the harsh tone of his voice.

“yes it is, fuck you. never have i ever had an orgy.” there was a wicked glint in brian’s glare, almost waiting for jae to take another drink, but he sat, motionless.

“why are all of yours so much worse than mine!”

“yours are so tame! who cares what shows you’ve watched, you wanna get into the kinky shit. admit it, hyung.”

jae sighed. he had a point. “i have not had an orgy. i’d be open to one, though.” he watched brian’s expression change at the statement - maybe they’d discuss that later. “never have i ever taken two dicks at once.”

a short silence was followed by brian choking on his water as he registered jae’s words. “wow, when i said you could ask me the kinky shit now...”

jae simply shrugged.

“yeah, i haven’t done that. i’d... be open to it, though, same as you. uh.. never have i ever... choked someone.”

jae took a shot, never breaking eye contact.

brian’s eyes widened, shock clear in his expression.

“didn’t think you’d actually do that.”

jae leaned back against the beaten-up sofa, an air of confidence about him. “you ever tried it?”

brian shook his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “i’m kinda curious, though, to be honest.”

he moved when jae beckoned him over, easily falling into the notion of obeying the older man. settling himself in jae’s lap, he let jae kiss him until he was breathless, giving as much as he took until they were both panting.

“do you trust me?” jae’s voice was deadly serious all of a sudden, and the change in atmosphere was almost tangible. brian could only nod.

“words, bri.”

“i would trust you with my life, hyung, you know this.”

he wasn’t even being dramatic; he felt completely safe entrusting his security to the elder.

“do you want me to try choking you?” he gently brought the two of them to stand, leading brian to their bedroom. he let brian fall back on the bed, laying next to him, expression serious, even with his soft eyes staring so lovingly at the younger.

“yes, hyung, i want it.”

“good boy, using your words for me.” brian’s heart soared at the praise. “you know this is dangerous, yeah? i’ll do all i can to make sure you’re safe, but if you feel uncomfortable at any point, you’re going to tap me, anywhere you can reach, three times. could you do that for me?”

“yes, like this, hyung.” brian reached for jae’s arm where it was resting on his shoulder, and tapped a finger against it three times, in quick succession.

“good boy. you ready? remember you can safe-gesture out if you need to.” jae moved so that he was fully above brian, right hand pushing gently against brian’s chest, feeling his heart jump at the pressure.

“i’m ready, hyung, please.”

slowly, jae’s hand shifted upwards, long fingers reaching the base of brian’s throat and tightening almost imperceptibly, carefully monitoring the hitch in brian’s breath as he applied more pressure. his thumb found the pulse point at the side of brian’s neck, fingers spanning the column of his throat and pressing harder, brian’s face reddening and his breath beginning to come in pants, eyes slipping shut before jae released the tension in his hand, letting brian breathe once more.

when his eyes opened again, they were hazy, unfocused.

jae slid a teasing hand down brian’s torso to the waistband of his sweats, grinning when he felt the outline of his half-hard cock through the fabric.

“you liked that, baby?”

brian hummed, grabbing jae’s wrist and pressing it against his throat once more. “again, please. i need more.”

so the process repeated: jae’s slender hand spread across brian’s throat, more and more pressure until brian’s face was flushed scarlet and his chest heaving, mouth falling open on a silent moan, unable to form words.

“hyung, please,” brian gasped more than spoke, “touch me.”

jae shifted his weight from his other arm so he was sitting back on his knees, straddling brian’s waist. tugging brian’s trousers to his knees, he wound his free hand around the younger’s dick, the other never leaving his throat. he pumped brian slowly, revelling in the way he was so much more sensitive with jae’s hand around his neck, restricting his breath.

brian made the prettiest little noises, keening whenever jae told him how good he was being, groans only just bordering on verbal as he struggled for air. he could hardly keep his eyes open, the doubled sensations from the hands on his body overwhelming him - and yet, whenever jae let off so he could get his breath back, brian whined as if he’d stopped everything.

“didn’t think you’d like this so much, baby, you’re doing so well for me.”

brian let out an airy curse at that, hips bucking into jae’s skilled fingers as they worked easily around his cock. before he knew it, heat was building in his abdomen, so sudden and extreme that he could hardly warn jae before the elder was pressing against his throat once more and he was coming, coating jae’s hand as he kept going through the aftershocks, hand lessening but never completely stopping the pressure on brian’s airways.

it wasn’t until brian was shaking with oversensitivity that jae let off, lying down next to brian and pulling him into a warm embrace, uncaring of the cum staining his hand or the sheets as he pressed soft kisses to brian’s hair, holding him close as he trembled.

“you okay, baby boy? you were amazing.”

brian hummed, breathing finally starting to slow, and he sighed heavily before he spoke.

“that was fucking incredible.” his voice was rough and husky, ruined by his heavy panting before. “how’d you even do that?”

jae chuckled, clean hand cupping brian’s cheek gently, fondly. “experience, baby. that, and a lot of research.” he fell silent, running a hand through brian’s hair and kissing him softly. “how’d you feel about doing that more often?”

“i was hoping you’d say that. anything else you’d like to admit, or are we leaving it here for now?”

brian giggled as he spoke and jae laughed with him, smiling conspiratorially. “wouldn’t you like to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> although i’ve written a loooooot of absolute filth, this is my first time actually posting my smut, if you couldn’t tell! i’m interested in writing a second part exploring how their relationship evolves once they start involving kinks so pls tell me if you’d actually read it lmao
> 
> thanks for giving this a go, lemme know in the comments how it was and leave me some kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> my main twitter is [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kamrynmustdie), i occasionally ramble about writing [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/heartsungs) and my curious cat is [ here! ](https://curiouscat.me/kamwrites)


End file.
